The War of the Hidden Ninja
by RossumPossum
Summary: Ronin is the nephew of the mizukage and a paper style user he and his team are on their way to the chunin exams. The three ninja journey to Konoha on their way but, nothing is simple as they encounter many challenges along the way. Will they survive the ninja they encounter or the trials of the chunin exams read and find out. Recently re-written please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Mission, Retrieve the Convict

_**Ronin' point of view**_

I opened my eyes and saw that it was morning. I sat up and looked about the dark, dingy room in which I had resided since childhood. The sight of it depressed me and I felt like I should get out of there as soon as possible, so I slipped on my clothes and walked out of the room. I headed for the spot I usually met my teammates before going on missions. I passed the villagers and said hello but didn't stand around to talk to them. It took me minutes to reach the spot where they were and as I approached them, they smiled and opened their mouths to speak but I bet them to it, "Hello."

"Hey," My teammates said, but there was tiredness in their voices, as though they had been waiting for a long time for me to arrive.

We began to walk in silence but it was broken by Akiama asking where our enemy was meant to be located.

"Where is the target?" I asked.

"In the forest," Ima replied "we should be there by morning if we continue at this pace."

"Well then let's move a little faster," He said beginning to run. Having no choice Ima and I joined him.

As we ran through the forest I felt fear build up in my body. I mean could we really beat him? He was a chunin after all. The target was a rouge ninja not particularly strong by village standard but strong compared to three genin. Our mission was to retrieve him and bring him back to the village alive or dead.

We found him in a cave after several hours of searching. I peered inside and it was there that I saw him; his name was Yamada and he was an accomplished water style user. He was a horrible ugly man with a gelatinous form and a scarred face from the days of the bloody mist. Yamada sat there spinning a kunai on his thick fat fingers. His eyes moved in small darting motions in their fat hammocks. He was nervous and I could sense his anxiety from a the tree in which I was hiding. We retreated back to plan our attack.

"We should attack him head on," said Akiama softly. "He won't expect that."

"Idiot!" shouted Ima "We should surround the cave and then tell him to come out or we will attack with bombs and long range ninjutsu. He has obviously set up traps."

"I think we should..." I said.

"What?" they shouted at me.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Can we use my plan?" said Akiama.

"No, my plan," said Ima.

"No, my plan."

"No, my plan."

"No, my plan."

"No, my plan."

"No, my plan."

"Enough! We use my plan!" I yelled.

"Ok," they said in unison.

We returned to the cave, ready for battle.

I used my jutsu to change into paper and flutter into the mouth of the cave. When I had disabled the paper bombs I signalled Ima and Akiama to enter. They moved ahead to face the enemy and I waited back, only being able to use my jutsu in short bursts as paper jutsus take up a lot of my chakra.

We thought we had the element of surprise, but he was ready for us, and as we crept near where we believed he was, there was a puff of smoke and it was then we realised it was a clone. His plan was not perfect, however, as when he moved to strike he scuffed a stone alerting us. Akiama and I managed to dodge it, but Ima was not as quick as us and was struck by his jutsu and sent spiralling into the wall of the cave.

"Damn," he said as he had lost sight of Akiama and I.

"Flower Style – Raging Vines!" Akiama said activating his jutsu. Vines shot up from the ground and tried to smash him, but he dodged it easily and fired one of his water ball jutsu's back. Akiama responded by dodging and launching a couple of his special poisoned thorns. To Akiama's surprise Yamada caught them and then raising the mound of fat in his cheek he made an awful smirk. He threw them back so quickly that Akiama didn't have time to react and was struck in the top of his thigh. Thankfully Akiama was immune to the poison.

It was at that moment that I decided to attack. "Ninja Art - Gai Paper Dance!" I sprang forward creating a scythe made of paper as I flew towards him. I brought it down in an arc, but he dodged and I separated and reformed behind him, but he jumped forward and my strike only scratched his back. I tried one last strike and managed to cut his arm before I had to stop. I had bought enough time for Ima and Akiama to recover and as they dashed towards him, I quickly retreated back to a corner to recover for a minute.

Ima drew her sword and swung it at him but he grabbed a kunai and blocked her strike. Akiama used his genjutsu floral paralysis to freeze him for a few seconds. Ima used her lightening fist to send him crashing into a wall. Yamada lay there motionless until Akiama said, "Is it over?"

He had his answer within seconds as Yamada was up and next to him in a split second. "Not quite," Yamada said, holding a kunai to his throat. Ima however, had reacted quickly and dragged him of Akiama. Taking him by surprise she smiled sweetly and said, "It's time to die." She drove her sword down through his heart and twisted it.

Akiama and I looked at her in horror.

It was then I noticed the slight twinge of insanity in her eyes.

We returned to the village before sunrise and dropped his body off at the Mizukage's office and then we headed to the training field to meet with our sensei, Fushidara.

He stood tall with his dark hair almost invisible in the moonlit sky. His blue eyes were piercing and saw through everything. "Be prepared, as tomorrow we leave for the chunin exams. There may be enemies on the way, so make sure you're rested," he warned and turned to leave.

"Wait," said Ima. "How do you know we are ready?"

"You defeated a chunin," he answered. Knowing that that was all that needed to be said, he left and so did we.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Journey to the chunin exams

**_Hey guys here is chapter two just for you. I would also like to say that I don't own naruto or any of the jutsu that are featured in the series, however i do own my characters so nobody better steal them. _**

Again I awoke in the same dreary space, bored of the village and excited to be leaving the land of water for the first time. I stood walked through the empty darkness and grabbed my pre-packed supplies, before leaving.

We met at the field we trained in when we were at the academy – I have many fond memories of the field, training with my friends and learning new jutsu, the furthest point of the village. Ima stood with her arms folded impatiently and Akiyama stood bearing a large smile. Sensei stood with his ever blank expression staring off into space, awaiting us to make the first move.

"Let's go!" Ima exclaimed. With that we all started to walk towards the village gate.

After three days of travelling we made it to the land of lightning. We passed through several forests attempting to avoid as many ninja's as possible. Many ninja attempted to take out the competition and we often heard clashes.

Unfortunately by the fifth day we couldn't avoid the inevitable and we ran into a group of four ninja.

I passed through the forest quietly scouting ahead until I noticed them, four ninja, three women and a male who appeared to be their sensei. The man stood taller than our sensei and had a large scar on his left cheek. I used my jutsu to fly back to the place where my team mates resided. "Ninja in the forest to the north of here," I said. "Four, three genin, I think, and a jonin or a chunin, probably there sensei."

"Think we can take them?" jeered Ima.

"Yeah!" cheered Akiyama.

"No, we must try not to engage them," warned sensei.

"Let's go," I said emotionlessly.

"Aww," sighed Akiyama and we packed up our stuff and moved silently trying to avoid the ninja.

We managed to avoid them for several hours but our efforts were in vain, as eventually they found us and we were forced to engage them. I snuck up behind the team hoping to take out one our two but before we could their sensei used a wind style wind blade. We all scattered into the trees for cover.

They all turned round to face us. Sensei wasted no time in attempting to slice open the guts of the man. He slid out of the knifes way and led sensei away from us.

"Hello," said the one on the left. "I am Rena." Her long golden hair shone in the light that pierced the tree tops. Her blue eyes shone with happiness, eagerness and desire she relished this opportunity to fight.

"Hina," grunted the one in the middle. She had red eyes which were dark with a cruelty.

"Mai," squeaked the shy one to the right of Hina. She was small and worried about this upcoming battle.

"Engage them," ordered Hina – she was obviously the leader of the team and she carried a big, wrapped up item on her back.

Mai quickly darted forward and was behind Akiyama in an instant she kicked him in the back and he crashed into a tree. He quickly recovered from it though and threw three shuriken at her but she easily dodged and said, "Genjutsu – dancing lions." Her jutsu summoned two lions which were made of her bright purple chakra, which lunged at the blonde haired boy. He responded with his floral shield jutsu and the chakra loins bounced of the giant petals that spawned from his palms.

Meanwhile, Ima dashed at Rena who said calmly - unfazed by Ima's speed and glinting blade - "Divine art – hallowed arrow." With that a shimmering arrow appeared in her hand and she placed it carefully in her bow and fired at Ima. To Ima's surprise, the arrow landed in front of her foot stopping her in her tracks Rena then made the snake hand sign and the arrow exploded with a white blast sending Ima barrelling into the air. She would have fallen on her head if not for Akiyama, spawning a flower were she fell to break her fall.

Hina and I waited back during all this sizing each other up, until I noticed her fingers twitching and the item on her back was gone. "Oh crap!" I said realising her jutsu was already active. She was a puppet master. Her attack would have hit if not for her puppet snapping a branch on its descent. I took the opportunity to fly forward. It took me a split second and I was next to her. I drew a knife made of paper and plunged it into her but she produced no blood. It was not her I stabbed. I glanced up at a cracked and twisted face it was the puppet. The genjutsu around it broke revealing her puppet which instantly wrapped it's arms around me.

Akiyama and Ima rushed to help me, but they were unable to reach to me. Mai and Rena stepped into their path. As Akiyama ran to my aid, Mai whispered, "Ninja art – paralysis jutsu!" Akiyama was stopped in his tracks as soon as Mai's jutsu hit him. Again in an instant she was behind him and again she hit him hard. At the same time Ima tried to help me but Rena moved in front of her and calmly said a "Divine art – hallow shield." A shimmering chakra shield appeared in her hand and Ima knocked Ima acRonan the head with it. Ima crashed into the ground I heard a crack which informed me she was severely injured.

I realised I had no other option and so burst into paper and reformed next to Mai.

"Ninja art – celestial spear dance," I said jumping above her, while in mid-air my bag opened and paper erupted from it. The white sheets wrapped around each other forming a sharp and deadly spear in my hand. My lower body disassembled and formed the wings of an angel. My chakra glowed around me giving of a bright light and the illusion that I was a celestial being. I flew straight for Mai who was stunned by the light from the attack and I struck her in the ribs with the blunt side of my spear – as I didn't want to puncture her lungs and mortally wound her. She fell to the ground unconscious from the force of the blow, but I wasted no time in launching a cyclone of paper at Rena, her blue eyes glinted with smugness as she managed to protect herself with her shield that she had used earlier on Ima.

I was about to launch another attack when I ran out of chakra and my jutsu failed, my feet returned and my wings, and my spear disappeared.

Rena and Hina decided to launch an attack immediately after my jutsu ran out.

Akiyama stood up not a second too soon and used his floral shield jutsu to protect both of us.

Ima had also recovered and as she stood up she yelled "Thunder style – Thor's hammer." She raised her sword and in it formed a hammer of lightning. Ima brought the hammer down and clobbered the ground, the second it hit lightning shot up from the ground and shocked Rena. The calm blue eyes of Rena produced a single tear of pain as she fell to her knees.

"Woooo!" cheered Ima, forgetting about Hina.

Hina took the opportunity to attack the over confident blonde; her puppet smacked Ima with the flat of its blade. Ima shrieked in pain and tried to gut Hina with her sword. Hina easily dodged and caused her puppet attack Ima again. Exhausted from the hits and from her lack of chakra, Ima slumped to the ground unconscious.

I stared at her in fear attempting to stay awake but I felt myself slip away, I passed out from my lack of chakra and energy, leaving Akiyama alone to fight Rena and Hina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Akiyama's true strength

_Akiyama's point of view_

I rose up from cradling my blond team mate's unconscious body. Knowing I had no choice but to fight both enemies alone I decided to use my family's ancient technique. Sensei was nowhere to be seen and both Ima and Ronin were unconscious.

"It's over," stated Hina coldly. "You can't win against the two of us on your own you are far too weak for that, and you're sensei is probably dead by now."

"Not necessarily," I countered, "have you heard of the _Kusabana_ clan?" I asked. Hina's confident facial expression became unsure, even afraid as she recognised my name. "They are a clan of ninja who use flower style jutsu," I went on. "At birth they are given a tattoo which their family members is pour their own chakra into the symbol of the weapon they have marked upon them, this provides them with the opportunity to access chakra far more powerful than their own," I slipped the arms of my kimono off and the top half fell to my waist, revealing the beautiful tattoo of a rose on my chest that I have had since birth. Rena stared in wonder at the tattoo. The blue eyed girls eyes travelled up to Akiyama's shoulder where noticed another tattoo, of a sword made entirely of vines and thorns which travelled down the boys shoulder and all the way to his wrist. The hilt of the blade was a blood red rose with a white metal handle emanating from the centre. Making hand signs faster than the eye could follow, I said, "Tattoo art – rapier of the rose." Placing a chakra covered hand on the tattoo to Hina and Rena's surprise I started to pull the sword out of my shoulder. "The tattoo enables them to summon forth the ancient weapon of our clan but it has a cost." I grunted from the pain this jutsu caused me. A petal fell from the rose. "Momentarily my chakra is double what both of you have. In five minutes it will run out. That however is irrelevant as you will be defeated by that time," I explained.

"We will see," said Hina, and she sent her puppet flying towards me. Reacting calmly, I raised the sword in the air and activated my raging vine jutsu. The vines erupted from the group wrapping round the puppet trapping it in the vines. Hina was momentarily powerless so I took the chance to attack my red eyed enemy. Moving faster than I thought I ever could – this was the first time I ever used the jutsu and I was in awe at its effects – I slashed at her arm breaking her jutsu and causing her puppet to fall to the ground. I spun and lashed my foot at her face she dodged but I still hit her in the shoulder causing her to lose her balance, and as she fell her head connected with a tree. She appeared unable to get up I mowed onto my next target, Rena. Concentrating the swords chakra in my feet, I moved with even greater speed than before racing towards her. I reached her in half a second, giving her no time to react, I summoned a floral shield and smashed into her with it. Rena flew through the air and fell to the ground with a thud. She did not get up.

Hina, however, was fully conscious and reconnected to her puppet. "Ninja Art – Secret White Move: Blade of Love!" Hina shrieked, now overflowing with rage. Her puppet hacked through the vines and moved with blinding speed towards me and tried to stab my face with its love heart shaped blade that was now on fire with Hina's jutsu. I raised my shield and blocked the strike. The shield was burned to cinders by the scorching flames. I spawned another and tried to strike Hina's puppet with my blade but the girl pulled the puppet back, causing my strike to miss.

Seeing my chance, I dropped my shield and placing a hand on the ground, I said, "Advanced Floral Style – Rafflesia Prison." A rafflesia plant sprang up from the ground and closed its petals around Hina and the puppet.

"Crap," said Hina, realising she was stuck inside the plant that was now coated in my chakra. "No choice I guess," she said trying to shrug her shoulders; she was unable to move as the plant began to shrink attempting to crush her. "Secret White Move: Splitting Strike," Hina roared. As she did, her puppet began to disassemble and inside each part were blades and scrolls to activate jutsu's. The arms of the puppet sliced through the chakra re-enforced petals with ease and in a split second the blades had turned around and were attempting to stab at me while the head and torso shot fire and the legs fired water style jutsu. These two jutsu's when used together created a mist making it nearly impossible for both Hina and I to see were the attacks were coming from or were they were going.

I leapt from the cloud and landed in a nearby tree. "Now to finish this, Advanced Floral Style – Tree Manipulation," I said calmly. The trees around me began to change shape and stand on their newly formed feet. Once standing they tried to swat Hina with their arm like braches, Hina, however, was to quick and easily dodged the sluggish tree's assaults. Realising that Hina was too fast for my jutsu to work I ordered the tree's to attack her puppet. They swiped their branches and it was quickly reduced to rubble on the ground. Not only was the puppet severely bashed but its chakra receptors had been destroyed, making it useless. The trees returned to their normal state and I realised my chakra was depleted. The blade zapped itself back into his arm and another petal fell from the rose on my chest. Hina was defeated but I had neither the chakra nor the desire to finish her and her team mates off. She picked up her team mates and placed her puppet in a scroll before leaving.

I had started a campfire, and after an hour, our sensei returned, covered in blood spatters. He told me about the battle and how he had killed Hina's sensei. After that he went to a nearby stream to wash the blood off and he was once again left with the unconscious Ima and Ronin.

_Ronin' point of view_

The next day both Ima and I woke up with our chakra back to normal. We asked Akiyama how he defeated Rena and Hina but he simply answered with a smile, "I paid a price." Only he knew what he meant. The price for his jutsu is that he would take a long month to fully recover his chakra.

_Hina's point of view_

Not far from the mist ninja, I waited around the fire she had built on my own – my sensei had not come back. I noticed Rena's hand twitching, she was awake. She sat up, followed by Mai and they both asked me what happened. I answered, "Don't worry we will have our revenge." That was all I needed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Ima's past, Ronin' ancestry revealed 

_Ronin' point of view_

Now that Ima and I had woken up, Akiyama seemed like he was back to his old cheery self, even though his chakra was currently at half strength – his forbidden jutsu did that to him and he would be in his weakened state for the next month. Despite this, I felt everything would be better from here on out.

We were in the middle of the land of lightning, due to our sensei messing up on map reading, but at least we got to see some sights. Ima looked happier too – she seemed strangely at home as she strode among the forest of lightning.

Everything was going great, until the tenth day after we entered the land of lightning. We were out training on one of the mountains when our sensei ordered us to get into combination three.

I leapt into the air and threw a few paper shuriken while Ima launched her lightning ball. Akiyama activated his floral style raging vines, but it only produced one vine. The sluggish vine threw itself at the clone of sensei that had just avoided Ima's attack. It quickly leapt backwards seamlessly dodging the paper stars. The vine missed and sensei sighed disappointed. "I'm sorry," cried Akiyama and I could feel the rage boiling up inside Ima.

"Akiyama! That's the third time you have mucked up that combination!" roared Ima.

"I'm sorry," repeated Akiyama. He must have felt terrible about messing up again but there was little he could do, his chakra was weakened severely and he could only summon out one vine with the level of chakra he had left.

"Let's try another," suggested sensei, "Combination ten."

Akiyama leapt into the air this time and summoned up two vines which bound the unsuspecting clone. Ima then used her lightning fist to charge my paper cyclone with electricity as it flew by her. It smashed into the clone which vanished, destroyed.

"Better," boomed Ima.

After another long while of training the blonde haired girl and sensei headed back to the inn but I stayed behind as I needed to talk to Akiyama. He looked worried as I explained to him that I now knew what he had done. "No," answered Akiyama worry creeping into his voice.

"I know you used it," I said, I was about to press further when a woman approached us.

"Hello," she said. "I am looking for a ninja from the village of the mist, Ima, do you know her?"

"Yes," Akiyama and I said.

"I thought you would, seen as you are from her village. I am her mother," declared the woman.

"What?" Akiyama and I exclaimed. We always thought Ima was an orphan like me. "We will take you to her."

"Who's this?" grunted Ima as we entered.

To our shock she yelled, "I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"WHAT?" Ima shouted, astonished. Akiyama and I stared at Ima's mother in shock and unsure of what to say.

"My mother..." said Ima "I am an orphan from the mist village."

"No you are not. I am truly sorry for having to abandon you as a child but there was a war between our clan and the Hanari clan because they stole our clan's sword. It was too dangerous to raise you in the area," explained Ima's mum. When the war was over we asked for you to be returned but the Mizukage would not allow it she claimed that it would be too stressful for you and that we should wait till you were older but I could not. I was forbidden to enter the land of water by that wretched witch but I set up a justu so that if you ever entered the land of lightning I would be able to track you down. I know you must have a lot of questions –"

"What sword?" asked Ima ignoring the rest of the story. The twinge of insanity was back and I was unsure if she even cared about meeting her mother. "Where?" she asked again speaking hurriedly.

"I cannot tell you aren't strong enough to retrieve it," she answered.

"I said where?" she warned.

"The Hanari clan stole it, it's in their mansion," her mother answered with a hint of fear in her voice. "Please don't go, it's too dangerous."

Ima ignored her, stood up and ran out of her room. We followed as we couldn't leave her to go on her own. Sensei joined us as we passed his room, his prophecy kekkei genkai must have alerted him.

We arrived at the mansion and sensei stopped outside, his eyes went wide and we knew he was seeing the future. He snapped back to reality and said, "Don't enter, if we do one of us will die." Ima ignored him and continued onwards through the open doors, we had no choice but to follow her. When we entered there was no noise or light, it was strange and eerie.

The four of us passed through the hallways, still seeing nothing until we neared the left wing of the building. There was a frightening green light coming from a door way and we peered inside. There saw a beautiful sword with an emerald blade and a golden handle in the shape of a thunder bolt; it was surrounded by four ninja. They all had bright yellow hair and had swords strapped to their backs.

They stood and I knew they were aware of our presence; one of them must have been a sensory type ninja. "Prepare your new jutsu," sensei instructed me. I formed the hand signs just in time for them cutting through the door: the largest ninja had grabbed the giant sword and cut through the door. "I'll fight him," said sensei. "You three handle the rest." Our enemies and sensei disappeared round the corner.

"Who are you?" asked the middle ninja.

"We are here for the sword," answered Ima. "Our names don't matter."

"Well then, let's fight," he said and charged straight for Akiyama. Akiyama responded by activating his raging vine jutsu, but the ninja caught the vine and ripped it from the floor, he then hit Akiyama with the vine.

I saw my opportunity and so I said, "Lava Release – Lava Monster Jutsu." I spat lava from my mouth creating a wall between us and the other two ninja. Before the wall hardened I walked through the fiery liquid – I could not be burned by it. Once inside, the wall hardened leaving Akiyama and Ima to fight the one remaining ninja.

The ninja on the right spoke, "I am Ichisenu and you are at a disadvantage."

"On the contrary I am at a massive advantage. You see, my parents were from the same clan as the Mizukage and as a result I have inherited her jutsu. I have demonstrated one of the kekkei genkai and it is time to show you the other, now we are sealed in this room," I said.

_Ima's point of view_

Meanwhile...

I raised my sword and blocked the strike of the ninja. Akiyama lay unconscious on the ground, his chakra exhausted. I tried to go after my attacker but was stopped in my tracks by a blood curdling scream from the corridor sensei had run down. It was the sound of someone dying.


End file.
